A new beginning
by JoeKido21
Summary: This tory takes place after the DD are grown up. I'm not good at summarys. like always r+r


The new beggining  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and if I did I wouldn't put the story up here it would be a episode.  
**~*~**  
  
"Sora wake up," Tai said as he turned off the alarm clock next to him. Sora just sat there asleep.   
"Sora wake up," Tai said again sitting up in the king sized bed. Tai got up and walked out of a door right infront of there bed.   
Tai came in a couple minutes later with shoe imprint on his face. "Sora your daughter wants you," Tai said gently pushing Sora.   
Sora turned over and expected to find Tai right next to her. Sora felt around but couldn't feel Tai. Sora Sat up quickly thinking he had left her.   
When Sora saw Tai right infront of her. Sora threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Gross can't you two do that with your door closed or something?" Kimi asked.   
Tai kicked the door closed and tai laid down in the bed. "Tai I love you," Sora said in between kisses. "I love you too," Tai said.   
Just somebody knocked on the door. The two stopped kissing. "Come in!" Sora yelled. Then Akira walked into their room.   
"Mom, Dad can I go to the skate park today?" Akira asked. "Only after you clean your room," Tai said.   
Akira turned around and walked right of the room. "Now where were we?" Tai asked. Right before they kissed another knock came.   
"What is it?" Tai asked. "Lover birds can I go on a date with Tomi tonight?" Kimi asked. "Sure," Sora said. "No she shall not," Tai said.  
"Dad what is wrong with Tomi?" Kimi said. "I saw him makeing out in the park last month! I shall not have any daughter of mine do that?" Tai said.  
"It is alright go ahead," Sora said. "You can go but I must see what you are wearing I'm not having my daughter look like a whore!" Tai said.   
"Fine," Kimi said rolling her eyes. Kimi was about to exit when Nina came waltzing out of her room. "Dad Nina wants to talk to you," Kimi said.   
Tai got up and exited his room. Tai walked into the kitchen seeing Nina put on a aporn getting to cook breakfast. "Yes Nina?" He asked.  
"I just wanted to ask when are we moving out of this apartment and and into a house?" she asked.   
" I would like to know the same thing," sora said walking into the kitchen in her blue robe.   
"I have been looking and well there is a nice three story house down the street it is next to the park." He said.  
"That is alright," Sora said. "There is no house next to the park yet," Nina said.   
"I know that they are building a new street and they are going to put house on that street," Tai said.   
"Cool what are we talking about?" Akira asked as he walked into the room.   
"Duh! Dad and his house searching. Don't you listen!" Kimi yelled at her red headed twin brother.   
"Excuse me Miss I'm a goddess!"Akira yelled back to the girl with long brown hair.   
"You to shut up!" Nina yelled. "You Shut Up!" Kimi yelled. "Yea Miss I'm going to come home a 3 in the morning!" Akira yelled.   
Tai and Sora turned their heads to Nina. "Shut Up You Little brat at least I'm not going to clubs with a fake id!" Nina yelled.  
Akira faced Kimi. "You said You wouldn't tell anybody!" Akira yelled.   
"Well I told Nina because she is a nobody!" Kimi explained. Before Nina had a chance to make a come back Tai Yelled at the top of his lungs.   
"Shut up and go to your rooms all of you!!!" Tai Yelled. The Kids contined to scream and insult each other.   
"DO WHAT YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU!!!!!!" Sora Screamed. The kids ran to their rooms knowing when Sora yelled she meant business.  
"Thanks honey," Tai said as he kissed his wife.   
"Tai isn't about time you got ready for work?" Sora asked.   
"yes it is have fun with the kids," Tai said as he rushed into their bed room.   
15 minutes later...   
Tai came out of the room with a blue suit an white shirt and a blue tie with red lines.   
"bye babe," Tai said as he kissed sora goodbye. "What about looking at Kimi's outfit?" Sora asked.   
"Would you look at it for me I'm late,"Tai said as he picked up hie car keys and brief case. "bye," Tai muttered right before he closed the door. 


End file.
